Blood  Rose
by Truftbamp
Summary: this story is basically an idea that I've had for ages and so I finally thought I'd do something with it and here is that idea. Basically it has assassins, fighting, betrayal  I think  and ninjas because I like ninjas! So please give it a Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow haven't written anything a whil so any constructive help would be great and I do not own Bleach, that's Tite Kibo's job and if I did own it, the new storyline mught be better... Though Oc's are mine. Enjoy...

* * *

The girl ran through the streets leaving chaos in her wake. Knocking over tables, stalls, carts she ran, trying to escape her pursuers. Faster and faster she ran she was getting desperate. She could hear their laboured breaths behind her. No choice then. She jumped into the air, turning to face her adversaries. Three dark faced monsters, dancing towards her. She grinned. This was when she felt most alive. Living in the moment where one mistake meant death and the prize was survival. She drew her zanpakuto, she would destroy them all. She slammed her sword into the ground. "Bloom and Devour Ibara zetsumei"

The streets grew dark and her eyes flashed red. From the tip of the sword, a single black roe grew. Her adversaries eyed her warily, keeping one eye on the strange blossom. "odori o shouten". From beneath the ground came a fierce rumbling and the girl smiled. "Zetsumei is going to enjoy you." A mass of vines burst from the ground, flying towards her adversaries. The trio shunpoed away yet still the vines followed, splitting, multiplying till finally they encircled the three. As one, the three drew their blades and began to slash at the vines. Why did they all try to do this, they weren't going to escape so why bother? The girl looked at the sun, gauging the time. She withdrew her zanpakuto from the ground and sighed. "Constrict." The vines began to spiral round the three soul reapers, cocooning them till they were hidden from view. She nodded and thorns grew along the length of the vines. A crunch and blood leaked to the floor. Two of the cocoons withdrew back into the ground. She clicked her fingers and the third released its prisoner. The man fell to the floor panting, weakened from his injuries. "Do you know who I am?" she said, smiling at the assassin. The man gulped and nodded. "Then tell that bitch Soifon that she tries again, I'm coming after her. Got it?" The man nodded and began to turn. "Stop, I haven't finished." The assassin froze. "Always remember that I let you go, never forget that you owe your life to me and chance. Now run before we devour you too."

Sati shook her head and wandered the streets. That bitch was getting close, too close. It bothered her, why did she let that man go? He was pathetic and a corpse could easily be disposed of, maybe, heaven forbid, she was going soft. No. That wasn't it; she needed someone to deliver the warning that was all. She turned a corner and let out a sigh of relief. Ahead of her lay a small inn, old but not yet dilapidated. A sign declared that the inn was "closed for repairs". Ignoring the sign, Sati opened the door and walked to a cupboard behind the counter. Pressing a switch at the back, a small gateway appeared in the wall. Stepping through she smiled. This was her home, a world in a cupboard. A place to train and to live, to sleep and recover. She walked towards a building, not unlike the real inn she had left. Inside a small man wiped a series of dirty cups with an even filthier cloth. "You're late" The man's voice was low and disapproving and despite herself she grinned.

"You're still as charming as ever Kessai" The man grunted and pointed behind him.

"They're all waiting for you."

Taking a moment to preen herself, she stepped into the room, proud and confident. Inside sat a group of twelve. "We are glad you made it Sati. We were beginning to think you _chickened _out." Sati glared at the speaker, a slimy serpent of a man clad in the robes of a nobleman. Resisting the urge to punch him, she instead smiled. "I'm sorry but some of us were required to fulfil _important_ tasks, _vital_ to our success." A banging interrupted them, Sati sat down, and to face their leader. "We are close to our goals now comrades, is that not a sign that the gods are with us? We shall soon be triumphant and then we will correct the injustices and hunger of this world, removing fear and suffering from this world. Are your clans ready?" All assembled nodded, Sati's heart quickened. This was it, no backing out now. The speaker turned to face Sati. "Have you discovered the location of the child?" She nodded and faced her companions. "We believe that the boy is kept safe in the nest of maggots in a special containment cell. At midnight there is a guard change during which time there is a brief interval when the cells are unguarded."

"Prepare your men Sati, at midnight we rescue him."

* * *

A/N: hopefully it wasn't too cringeworthy so help make writing better by reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

They dropped into the barracks at midnight. The wall was high, the ground was hard yet they made no more sound on impact than the pitter-patter of raindrops. Silent they made their way through the barracks, avoiding all patrols. Slowly they made their way to the division barracks. The leader gestured and two crept forward and disabled the guards. As they crept through there came a tapping noise from behind them. The leader made a frantic signal and they dispersed amidst the shadows. A woman came into view, her face calm and serene. Retsu Unohana, head of the 4th Division- healers if the briefing was correct. But what was she doing here? She passed beneath them and an assassin let out a sigh of relief. The captain stopped mid-pace, right beneath the leader's position.

She shook her head and continued on through the barracks. Sati thanked the gods, almost killed thanks to one idiot. Silent they waited for Unohana's steps to fade, then she gestured and her team followed her. Sati looked up and down the corridor. The room was filled with light and after team's earlier mishap she decided to leave nothing to chance. She signalled to a comrade to come closer and slowly relayed what she wanted them to do. Nodding, the man vanished along with one of the remaining assassins, leaving her with the fool. Silent, they waited.

An explosion ripped through the barracks, then as if on cue, a second and third erupted. Beneath her cowl, Sati smirked. _Run, and put those fire off whilst we make of with the real prize._ Together the pair ran through the barracks, not seeming out of the ordinary now that the entire division was swarmed with people in a similar garb. Finally they reached their destination. A metal door set into a hill, separate from the nest of maggot's main compound but not so far away that there would be no guards nearby if needed. Waiting there were her two companions, instantly her eyes surveyed them. Her heart stopped. They were both covered in cuts and scrapes, and one's left leg looked charred, his robes burnt away. "Ready Torak?"

The man nodded and ignoring the pain in his leg, he drew a set of small scrolls from within his robes. Pinning two to the door, he drew a small circle and clapped his hands. "Lost son of a dog who guards the sun, look down upon me and answer my call. Seventeen symbols that open the gates of hell and call forth its fire. Strike from below and up high. Turn all to ash. Hado 57. Etānaru Fureimu"

An explosion ripped through the door, leaving little more than ash. Sati turned to her team, "let's go, we have no more than ten minutes and be careful." Slowly they made their way into the abyss. Upon entering Sati gave a gasp. They were standing in a hall of no small proportions, but the most curious thing was the kido that floated around the room. Kidos for binding, blinding, protection, warding, Sati gulped, killing. Their target must have been extremely dangerous to warrant such protection, she surveyed the hall. At the centre, sat a box larger than a man, wrapped in kido scrolls. "Torak." She gestured at the box. The man wandered over to the box, searching for any trip-spells, any weakness in the enchantments. "Sati. I can do it but it'll take time. Can you give me that?"

Sati nodded, did she have a choice but to give him time. She sensed strange spiritual pressures coming towards them. "Zhao, Lao Fan. Keep with me; we need to hold them off. Keep away from the captain. She's mine."

* * *

Soifon ran through the squad headquarters, she needed Intel. "LIEUTENANT OYEMEADA ON ME." Quivering with fear, the brute sidled up to the captain. "What has happened? I need reports. NOW" Oyemeada gulped, he'd never seen the captain so furious.

"O-our intelligence r-reports that a group of four, infiltrated the division and broke into one of the older holding-cells-"

"WHICH ONE"

"The one belonging to prisoner… fifteen?"

Soifon's eyes widened. Sati, it must be her. Who else could and would have the motivation to pull a stunt like this? "Get every available squad member to that cell. The targets are extremely dangerous, send a butterfly to the other divisions saying that we need back-up. GO!" The brute nodded and began to bellow orders. Within minutes they moved up to the hill.

* * *

Sati grinned; they'd had enough time to make some "gifts" for their attackers, which should hold them off for a while. Torak was still at work, he'd unravelled one of the minor scrolls that blocked him from starting any of the more important scrolls, but all needed to be broken if they wanted to retrieve the target without any damage to it or themselves. She gestured and the three made their way back into the hill, just as the first wave attacked. Fifteen non-seated officers. "Clever girl Soifon, ruthless but clever." The leader touched the enchantment. A wave of heat rushed over them, stripping the flesh from their bones. The second wave was made of members from the reconnaissance unit. This time they did not run blindly, they checked the ground in front, searching for any hidden enchantments. "Hado 33 Soketsui." A man keeled over, dead. His body still twitching. She looked over at Lao Fan. "They need to die; they're sniffing round the next defence. Can I kill them all?" Sati nodded and the man grinned. "Reload. Shapushuta." Two guns appeared in his hands; he jumped at the recon units and fired a series of shots, killing them where they stood. Turning back, he pouted." No fun at all."

Sati's eyes widened. "LAO GET BACK NOW" Soifon was coming up the hill. Lao fan turned but it was too late, a blast of kido, cut through their defences, and struck her comrade. Her eyes narrowed, she could still sense his spiritual pressure so he wasn't dead but he felt injured so useless in their escape. "Lao, get back and cover the entrance. Guard our backs. Me and Zhao will attack, you keep them away from the door, any means necessary." Lao limped to the door, and took his position. Zhao unmasked, revealing a heavily scarred face. "Come on old man; let's give them hell, if you can keep up."

The man let out a little chuckle. "Try and stop me you whippersnapper."

"Bloom and devour Ibara zetsumei"

"Send them to hell. Lyndworm."

"Stay away from Soifon. She's mine. Got it?"

"Fine my dear; just remember you owe me next time." Sati nodded and sprang into action.

The clang of metal against metal and the two foes fell back, each searching for a weakness in the others defence. Sati struck low then high, causing Soifon to step back from her strikes. Spinning, the woman jumped at the captain, thrusting her sword straight at her target's heart. "Hmmm, not bad girl." Sati gulped, the blade had pierced the skin of her chest, leaving a strange black butterfly in its wake. "Suzemebachi will kill you." Sati launched herself back, the Intel reports said that the zanpakuto was a poison type so the butterfly had to have something to do with that. "Hado 31 Shokkaho."

Sati tasted blood. That was stupid. A kido at this range, she'd been lucky not have been more seriously injured. At least the bitch had got the worst of it. From her vantage point, she could see the entire hill. Looking down at Zhao, she noticed him fighting the lieutenant, a hulking brute but skilled by the way he was fighting. She flew down towards the pair, hoping to aid her companion. "Your fight's with me not my lieutenant Sati." Sati turned, the captain was alive still and not too damaged either. This was getting stupid. She needed to use her zanpakuto properly, that would keep them away. She grinned, kido. That would provide a distraction.

"Bakudo 21 Sekienton."

Sati landed on the hill top. "Loa Fan. Cover me and keep that bitch away from me whilst I give us a bit of an edge. Got it?" The assassin nodded. Taking a breath, Sati prepared herself. Stabbing her sword into the ground, her eyes grew red. "Odori o shouten". A mass of vines burst from the ground, weaving round striking down anyone too close. Slowly the vines began to weave together virtually cocooning the hill. Looking up at Soifon, Sati smirked. "Your move."

* * *

AN: This chapter was hardest thing I've had to write and is more or less the size of my english essay... Too much free time :)

New chapter coming soon


End file.
